Cherry Blossom, Crimson Eyes
by MagykjayEmmax
Summary: Naruto brings Sasuke back, but Sakura hates Sasuke now. When Sakura overhears Sasuke planning an attack on Kohona, she tries to prevent it. The Hokage doesn't believe her and sees her as a threat. Sakura escapes Kohona, but where will she go?  ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Uchiha's Return

"**Cherry Blossom, Crimson Eyes"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, all the kunoichi would kick ass!

Talking/ actions

_Thoughts/ words_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Justus**_

* * *

**Part 1- "The Uchiha Returns"**

Sakura woke up to the morning sun streaming in her window. She sat up and groaned, "What day is it? Friday?" She got out of her bed and trudged over to her calendar and saw that it was indeed Friday- but it had the words _Sasuke__ Comes Back!_ under it. She remembered that Naruto finally convinced Sasuke to return to Kohona. _That idiot didn't think about what Sasuke's appearance would do to the citizens! But, of course, what do you expect from our number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja!_

Sakura put her ninja outfit, which consisted of a tight black shirt and a red vest on top, thigh-length black skirt with a red skirt on top, and sandals. She put on her gloves, which she used to not damage her hands as she uses her monstrous, chakra filled punches in battle. She ate a quick breakfast and ran out of her house, towards the village gate.

When she arrived, she could see Naruto waiting for her and he exclaimed, "Hey, Sakura! Sasuke is gonna be here soon!" Sakura winced "Ok! I'm not deaf, Naruto!" Naruto grinned sheepishly and turned to look outside the village. "Sakura! Is that Sasuke? Yes, it's him!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke draws closer. Sakura gritted her teeth. **Oh, just give up! You still like him! **_No, I don't! He killed so many people! I can't forgive him! _For once, Inner Sakura didn't respond.

Sasuke strolled in the main gate and the first thing he spotted was Sakura, with her beautiful, flowing, shoulder-length pink hair and emerald green eyes, then he saw Naruto, with his big grin, blond hair, and sky blue eyes, and remembered the times they spent together on Team 7. Sakura glared at him while Naruto ran to hug his old friend. "SASUKE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Sakura just crossed her arms and roller her eyes at them. Sasuke just nodded, his attention focused on Sakura. He strode over and said, "Hey, Sakura. How are you?" She just arched her eyebrow and looked away. He took this as her being shy and smirked.

At that moment, Tsunade appeared in a puff of green mist. She said, "Sasuke Uchiha. Welcome back to Kohona. I need to take you to interrogation. For safety reasons, of course." With that said, two ANBU appeared behind her. Sasuke grinned at Sakura- she 'humphed as he looked at her- before walking off with the ANBUs and Hokage. Sakura got a nagging feeling that something would go wrong soon.

Naruto came over and said, "Sakura! Hinata and Ino were looking for you earlier!" I brightened at the mention of my two closest friends and thanked Naruto and went to look for them.

I went to Ino's family's flower shop and found them sitting on a bench, talking. Hinata spotted me and waved. Ino turned around and said, "Well, well, Forehead is here!" I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me and went to sit next to Hinata. "So, Ino-pig, why were you looking for me earlier?" After a playful glare, Ino replied, "Tsunade wanted us- really you- to keep an eye on Sasuke." I nodded. The nagging feeling came back and wanting a change of topic, I said, "I can do that. So… what's up between you and Sai?" Then Ino started gushing about her relationship with him and how she is all over the brooding murderer.

* * *

**Me:Hope you enjoyed my first story! **

**Ino: Umm, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: What?**

**Sakura: Maybe the... REVIEWS!**

**Me: (Facepalms) Thanks, Sakura! Please review, everyone!**

**Ino: Took you long enough!**

**Hinata: Be nice, Ino!**

**Me: Thanks, Hinata! Don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Watching and Waiting

"**Cherry Blossom, Crimson Eyes"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, all the kunoichi would kick ass!

Talking/ actions

_Thoughts/ words_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Justus**_

**

* * *

**

Part 2- "Watching and Waiting"

Sakura followed the Hokage's orders and watched Sasuke most of the time. Hinata could keep an eye on him easily, being Naruto's girlfriend and Naruto being around Sasuke all the time. Ino just used her _**Mind Transfer **_justuand watched Sasuke while doing what her host body usually does. Sakura had to sneak around and watch him. Once, he almost caught her tailing him and she had to dive into a trash-filled alley to get out of his sight- she couldn't get rid of the smell for a few days.

After a week, Sakura went to the Hokage's office and asked, "Tsunade-sama, why do I have to look over Sasuke? He hasn't showed any suspicious activity. You also have two ANBU keeping watch on him at home, too. Why should I keep watching him?" As Sakura said that last part, she looked down at the ground and Tsunade bluntly replied, "Because you can get away with it if Sasuke ever gets suspicious of you." Sakura frowned, getting what Tsunade meant. If Sakura got caught, he would think that she still liked him and was following him everywhere. _This would give the wrong impression._** But you enjoy this, don't you?**_ Shut up, Inner!_ Inner made a noise that sounded like 'hn' and left Sakura alone.

Days passed without any suspicious activity and everything went as usual. Sakura decided to research a bit on Uchiha history and she spent her break times learning more about Sasuke's ancestors. She was quite interested about Madara Uchiha's history. Everything took a pattern until that one night…

Sakura was doing her rounds around Sasuke's apartment when she noticed that she couldn't sense the two ANBU's chakra signatures and went to the window to check.

What she saw shocked her, even if only for a few seconds. The ANBUs were on the floor, with blood spattered all over the wall. _How can this be possible? Komachi and Towa… One of our best ANBU, dead?_ Sasuke was using the _**Shadow Specter**_ technique and was talking with three other specters- one female and two males, one thin with a big sword on his back and a shark toothed grin and the other big, but silent.. She identified the female as Karin, due to her addressing Sasuke as "Sasuke" with a swoon and her glasses. The thin male was Suigetsu Hōzuki and the big man was Jūgo. Sakura thought _I thought Taka was disbanded?_ Yet they they were, talking to one other... about what?

Sakura sent chakra to her ears and tried to overhear the conversation. Sasuke was saying, "Maybe 5 or 6 months. Be patient. We have to make the village trust me before striking. That would bring enough chaos for our 'allies' to strike." Karin said, "Yeah, idiot! See, Sasuke is so smart, unlike you!" Suigetsu yelled, "What was that, bitch? You're gonna regret saying that!" Jūgo interrupted, "Guys, be quiet. Someone is coming!" Sakura noticed that Sasuke air-quoted when he said 'allies', but she didn't have time to ponder on that because shadows flickered- the sign that another shadow specter was appearing. A man with hair that was in a ponytail and round, circular glasses and dressed in a black, long cloak with a hooded mantle appeared. Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the man, _Kabuto! What is he doing here?_ Sakura thought. Sasuke sighed, "Finally, you show up! We plan to attack Kohona in5 or 6 months. Taka will enter the village from four directions- north, south, east, and west. After that, you come in with your _**Dead World Resurrection**_ army. Don't kill them; this is just to test our abilities. We will really strike later along with our leader."

**

* * *

**

**Me: Another chapter completed! Yay!**

****Ino: One word- _too short_.

Me: (_gloom_) I'm tryng to make each one longer than the last...

Hinata: Keep it up! You'll do fine!

Ino: (s_ighs_) Well, I have to say, Hinata is right. Though, where is my face time?

Me: Wait for the sequel...

Hinata: Yeah! Do you want to ask for reviews...

me: (_brightens_) Yeah! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3 What Do I Do?

"**Cherry Blossom, Crimson Eyes"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, all the kunoichi would kick ass!

Talking/ actions

_Thoughts/ words_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Justus**_

* * *

**Part 3- "What Do I Do?"**

_Kabuto is a part of this plan? This is not good! I have to inform the Hokage!_ When Sakura backed away from the window, a piece of wood snapped and Sasuke turned his head in the direction of the noise. The four specters disappeared and Sakura poured her chakra in her foot, jumping as far away from Sasuke's apartment and towards Tsunade's office as quickly as she could. Sasuke saw her shadow jumping towards the Hokage's building and set out for it at an extremely quick pace. In less than a minute, Sakura was knocking on the door to Tsunade's office.

"Come in." Tsunade called. Sakura opened the door and her eyes widened to see Sasuke standing there with a smirk on his face. Sakura remembered what happened to the two ANBU and, enraged, told Tsunade, "This man is a murderer! He killed Komachi and Towa! I heard him say that he's going to attack the leaf village in 5 or 6 months with his former team and Kabuto!" Sasuke kept that smirk on his face, but Sakura could see that his eyes were full of rage. Tsunade frowned and said, "Sakura. Are you okay? Sasuke was just here, telling me that he saw you talking to his team and Kabuto's shadow specters. Which one of you is telling the truth?" Sakura looked at her sensei with a flabbergasted expression. "Sensei, y-you aren't telling me that y-you believe that S-Sasuke is telling the truth? He's only been here for an f-few days and you already believe h-his word over mine? How could you?" Sakura exclaimed with rage at Tsunade. Two ANBU appeared behind Tsunade and she ordered, "Please take Miss Haruno to holding room 1 for interrogation."

As the two ANBU proceeded to take Sakura, she glared at the Hokage and said, "I can't believe you! You- You old hag! You can go rot in hell for all I care!" Tsunade's eyes filled with rage and Sakura took one last glance at Sasuke and saw that the rage was still in his eyes, but along with cold joy, and his smirk transformed into an evil grin, for just a few seconds, before becoming a cold, emotionless, calculating mask.

Sakura ran past the two ANBU and jumped over the Hokage, sailing through the window. She thought _I'll have to make a run for it! I'll have to keep running and not stop until I'm sure that no one is tailing me! Where should I go?_ As she jumped over rooftops with her chakra-enhanced feet, she thought of a place that wouldn't help Kohona or have any ties to it… _Amekagure! It would be the safest place for me to stay!_ With a designation in mind, she sped off towards the village's main gate. She spotted Ino and Hinata walking with Naruto and Sai. Sai looked toward her direction and the rest followed, Ino and Hinata's eyes widening as they recognized who it was. Sakura took one last glance at her best friends in the world and stored that memory in her mind. She jumped out of the village gates, the guards not knowing what to do.

The ANBUs were chasing her, with reinforcements, she noticed as she sped through the forest. _Damn it! When are they going to give up on chasing me?_ She kept going through the forest, not thinking of anything else than controlling her chakra and making it to the borders of Amekagure. Kohona was receding swiftly behind her and she thought _Goodbye, Kohona…_

* * *

**Sakura: Why didn't I appear in the last ending comments?**

**me: I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking about you!**

**Sakura: This story is about me! how can you forget?**

**Itachi: It's about me, too...**

**Sakura: Sorry! I mean about _us._**

**Hinata: Hey, everyone! Emmax is busy talking, so don't forget to review!**

**Ino: Yeah! But the chapter is too short, too!**

**Hinata: Well, Emmax _is_ trying his best!**

**Ino: True... review, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye, Kohona

"**Cherry Blossom, Crimson Eyes"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, all the kunoichi would kick ass!

Talking/ actions

_Thoughts/ words_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Justus**_

**

* * *

**

Part 4- "Goodbye, Kohona"

When dawn broke, Sakura collapsed right next to a lake after running a few miles into the border of Amekagure, just to make sure that the ANBU wouldn't chase her any longer. She lied down on the shore of a lake and thought _So… this is it? I'm a traitor of Kohona now? What will I do?_ She drifted off into sleep as the exertion of the night's chase caught up with her.

_She saw Kohona's streets bathed in blood and Sasuke's lighting-enhanced sword piercing Hinata's heart before he rammed a __**Chidori**__ through Ino's heart. Both kunoichi slumped to the ground, dead, with identical faces of shock. She watched as everyone died- Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Guy, Shikamaru, Choji, the children, the Hokage… everyone she loved, cared about, met, or knew… She couldn't do anything to stop it, only wait until he came for her…_

"Um, Itachi, this girl is sweating and thrashing around. Is she okay?" "She looks familiar. She has a Leaf headband… She must be from Kohona." "Let's bring her to base. She could have information that Leader wants." Sakura tried to make sense of this in her dream. Who was this Itachi? Why did that name sound horribly familiar? But Sakura couldn't stay conscious long enough. She sunk back into her nightmare of blood and violence again…

* * *

**Sakura: This is a really short chapter!**

**me: I know. I'm making a very long chapter soon. Don't worry!**

**Sakura: At least I get to meet my prince charming!**

**me:... Umm, good for you! Anyways, review please, everyone!**

**Sakura: (_Sighs dreamily)_**


	5. Chapter 5 Itachi and Kisame

"**Cherry Blossom, Crimson Eyes"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, all the kunoichi would kick ass!

Talking/ actions

_Thoughts/ words_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Justus**_

**

* * *

**

Part 5- "Itachi and Kisame"

Sakura woke up to the feeling of being carried while running. She groaned and opened her eyes in a slit. She found a blue skinned, shark looking man carrying her in his arms as they walked through the forest. The shark man slowed to a walk and called out, "Wait, Itachi! She is waking up!" Sakura was awake now and she saw that both the shark man and this Itachi wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it. _Oh, crap! The Akatsuki got hold of me! Wait a minute… Did the shark man- No, Kisame Hoshikagi-say Itachi? Itachi Uchiha? This is bad!_

Sakura jumped out of Kisame's arms and landed on a tree branch. She could see Itachi more clearly now, with his blazing Sharingan and his black ponytail. Kisame had a grin on his face as he said, "Don't think that you'll be going anywhere, little girl. You don't even have enough chakra to walk on water." Sakura glared at him and then at Itachi. Itachi just looked at her with his Mangekyo Sharingan- **Wait,** **Mangekyo Sharingan?** Inner yelled. Sakura thought _I'm screwed!_ Before she got warped into a field, her being on a stone slab, with arms bounded as Itachi appeared in front of her.

He smirked and said, "Foolish girl… you shouldn't have tried to escape. Now I must restraint your mind." Then a thousand of Itachi appeared with the first Itachi walking over to Sakura and taking out a sword. As Itachi pierced her stomach with the sword, Inner Sakura came out and yelled, **"What the hell are you bastards doing to my body? GET OUT OF MY MIND!"** Itachi's face registered shock, for only a few seconds. Then he composed himself and said, "_Kunoichi,_ you'll have to go with us." Sakura struggled for a few seconds, before her mind started to feel foggy- the work if Itachi's Tsukuyomi. The last thing she saw was the ground rushing up to meet her face before a pair of pale hands- Itachi's hands- caught her. Her last thought was _Itachi has soft, strong hands… I feel quite safe with him…_

* * *

**Itachi: Finally... I appear.**

**Sakura: Yeah! (_Hugs Itachi_)**

**me: Aww, lovebirds!**

**(_Itachi glares at me and I sweatdrop_)**

**me: I take that back. Well, I'll have a long chapter up next! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Joining Akatsuki

"**Cherry Blossom, Crimson Eyes"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, all the kunoichi would kick ass!

Thank you to: Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, smileypasta, KagomeAngel91, I'm A Freaking Taco, and Theary94 for reviewing! Love you all!

Talking/ actions

_Thoughts/ words_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Justus**_

* * *

**Part 6- "Joining Akatsuki"**

She woke up in a dimly lit room on a bed to the sound of someone cursing, "Damn it, Itachi! You worthless bastard! You shouldn't have brought that girl here!" Sakura vaguely remembered someone who cured like that quite often… _Hidan of the Akatsuki… _**Sakura! I thought Shikamaru buried Hidan? **_That's right… he shouldn't be alive…_**Then get out of bed and investigate the situation! And what's with you thinking that Itachi was safe when you collapsed?** Sakura blushed a little at her thought before opening her eyes as Itachi entered the room with a stunned Hidan standing outside the doorway, looking at her. Sakura sharply retorted, "What are you looking at?" Hidan glared and yelled, "Shut it, you god-damned bitch! Jashin will have your soul sent to Hell-" His ranting stopped abruptly as Itachi slammed the wooden, soundproof door in his face.

"Now, we can talk privately." As Itachi walked over to sit on a wooden chair, Sakura couldn't help but be wary of his actions- after all, they **were** a group of S-ranked criminals. Itachi said, "Don't worry. I just want to talk to you." She whispered, "Why haven't you killed me yet? Why am I in this bed, instead of the floor, like a prisoner?" Itachi replied, "Because I requested it. A fellow Kohona ninja deserves the same respect I deserve. And you don't seem like you were on a mission." Sakura hung her head as she replayed the previous night in her memories.

"I ran away from Kohona last night… I had nowhere to go, so I just went for the one place where they wouldn't dare pursue me, The Land of Rain- Amekagure," she said with a frown Itachi just looked at her with a concerned expression and asked, "You made a two-day journey in one night? You know that this place is enemy grounds. What would be bad enough to make you want to leave Kohona and go through that?" Sakura uttered, "Your brother. Sasuke." And she told the young, dashing man sitting on her bed what happened the previous night and he listened, nodding now and then.

When she was done, Itachi had a concentrated look on his face. **Ooh he looks so hot like that!**_ Shut up, Inner! What's with you thinking that I have a liking towards Uchihas?_** But, it's true! You swooned over Sasuke, and you're thinking the same thoughts about Itachi, the same ones you had when you were in the Academy! **Sakura sighed and Inner Sakura punched the air and said **'Cha! That's my point!'** Itachi noticed Sakura sighing, remembered something and asked, "I was quite impolite. I forgot to ask you for your name. I am aware that you know mine, being on my little brother's team." Sakura blushed, "It is Sakura- Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan." Itachi said, "Your name… it means cherry blossom. It's a unique name." Sakura blushed more. Itachi suddenly got up and ordered, "Stay here. Don't go outside the room if you know what's good for you. I need to talk to Leader-sama."

Sakura pranced around the room, discussing things with Inner Sakura. **Itachi might be hot, but he's still an S-ranked criminal… you have to escape.**_How? I'm one kunoichi that's up against an organization that's made up of S-ranked criminals! Give me an idea to get out of here!_ **Don't sweat it! I'm working on it… Wait… what if you… never mind. **_What does 'if you…' mean? Tell me! _But Inner Sakura went silent, as if she was ignoring Sakura. Sakura gave up after many tries of communicating. She sat on the bed and thought of her best friends at Kohona all evening.

Itachi finally came back sometime during the evening, bringing dinner- which was two bowls of creamy, cold soup for her and Itachi- and news. Itachi frowned, "Deidara has been cooking again with help from others. Don't touch the fork and knife. It's likely that they are made of explosive clay." Sakura remembered that Deidara was the one who specialized in explosives and gave Itachi a puzzled look. "It's Deidara's way of pulling pranks. Most members here do that," He replied. Sakura nodded uncertainly and ate her soup. When she was finished, Itachi said, "I have something to ask you. It is from Leader-sama." Sakura nodded and replied, "Sure. Given the fact that I'm not dead, it should be good." Itachi asked, "Will you join the Akatsuki?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she dropped her spoon, which Itachi took midair, not wanting it to touch the explosive fork and knife. _M-Me? J-Join the Akatsuki?_** I had a feeling! **_Inner! You knew and kept it from me all along? _**Because I knew that you would react like this! Think about it. You could be better off here…** Sakura sat, frozen. Itachi waited until she looked at him to inform, "You have until tomorrow at dinner to decide. Leader-sama says that he will have to kill you if you don't join, since you have information on us." Sakura nodded mechanically and looked at the wall. Itachi got up and walked to the door. As he stepped out of the room, he said, "If I were you, I would say yes. You have a lot of potential."

The only thing Sakura could do was sleep on it.

The next morning, she woke up, feeling distressed. Then everything came rushing back to her, ending with the request. Breakfast was tamagoyaki (rolled omelet). Sakura thought _Itachi must have cooked this, since most of the other members' cooking can be this good._ She sent a silent thanks to Itachi having the ability to cook, even a little bit.

Sakura spent the day thinking of reasons why she should join the Akatsuki; She could get stronger, have a chance for revenge against Sasuke, and maybe even make this place her home. At Kohona, everyone knew that she was strong and viewed her as Tsunade's apprentice or an ally, not a friend like Hinata, Ino, Naruto, and some others do. She remembered how she was when she was young, especially at the battle at the Great Naruto Bridge, against Zabuza and Haku.

_Sakura stood in front of Tazuna as everyone else on her team sacrificed themselves to protect Tazuna __**and**__Sakura; Sasuke with Haku's needles covering his body, Naruto lying on the ground, struggling to get up, and Kakashi-sensei trying to fight Zabuza and protect Tazuna and Sakura at the same time. Sakura never felt so useless and willed herself to keep her 'battle-ready face' on._

Then Sakura remembered a line of events that made her feel useless:

_Standing at the Village main gate as Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji prepared to retrieve Sasuke and- to Naruto- crying, "P-Please bring *sob* Sasuke back… It's my only *sob* request…I couldn't do anything…please promise me… You're the only one who can *sob* bring… him back."_

_At Orochimaru's former hideout as Sasuke stands over the crater and Sakura saying, "S-Sasuke? It's you?" and Yamato blocking Sasuke from stabbing Sakura._

_The battle in between Sasori and Sakura with Chiyo; Sakura got pulled back by Chiyo as she shouts, "Sakura! __**All**__ of his weapons are coated in poison! You can't get a single scratch on you!"_

_Pain using __**Almighty Push**__ and crushing the village. Sakura cries, "Hurry… HURRY and help, Naruto!" and then sobbing in surprise as Naruto appears and crushes the first Pain._

Sakura realized with a start, _If I stay here, I'll be able to get strong. I could escape and be able to protect the people I care about._ With renewed resolve, she nodded her head as Inner Sakura shouted, **CHA! I knew you would come to your senses!**

That evening, when Itachi brought dinner to Sakura's room, he said, "You know, this is your last chance to live. I hope you make up your decision now." Sakura looked up at him and met his beautiful onyx eyes. She got out of bed, and said, "Yes. I accept your offer. I will join the Akatsuki."

* * *

**me: Yes! Finally, a long story!**

**Ino: A lot of reviews, too!**

**Hinata: Yay!**

**Sakura: I'm so proud of my boy, aren't we, Itachi?**

**Itachi: Yes, we are, darling.**

**me: I love all of you! Another long one is coming up next!**

**All: Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Friendships and Suspicions

"**Cherry Blossom, Crimson Eyes"**

* * *

Thank you to: **Tsuki Wakashima**, **KagomeAngel91**, **smileypasta**, **Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**, **itachimeri1989**, and **itasaku **for reviewing!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, all the kunoichi would kick ass!

Talking/ actions

_Thoughts/ words_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Justus**_

* * *

**Part 7- "Friendships and Suspicions"**

As Sakura was accepting the offer to join the Akatsuki, Hinata and Ino were in the village meadow, talking to each other. Hinata asked, "Ino, have you found out why Sakura was running from the two ANBU that night?" Ino shook her head solemnly. Hinata pressed on, saying, "But it has been two days. She should be back either on her own will or as a captive, and I saw the ANBUs that chased after her around, so I guess that they haven't captured her." Ino replied, "I don't know where Sakura went… No one will tell me, not the Hokage, Shizune, or even Kakashi. What a wonderful time for her to escape…" Hinata simply said, "Guess all we can do is wait and hope for the best..." They both frowned.

Meanwhile, Sakura was finally allowed to get out of her room, and she was immediately on guard. Itachi put his hand on her shoulder and assured, "No one will hurt you. Leader-sama already issued the order. Everyone is here, in the meeting room." She planned to ask where the meeting room was, but thought better against it. Itachi led her through so many twists and turns and narrow passageways that Sakura couldn't remember the way. They finally reached a long corridor in which noise and light were coming from at the end. When they walked through the light and reached the meeting room, Sakura saw an amazing sight.

All of the Akatsuki members were there, Deidara, Pain (the Yahiko aspect), Konan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Zestu, and the man in the orange swirl mask. Konan and Pain stepped forward, one step. Konan was holding an Akatsuki cloak and Sakura's headband on top of it. Pain said, "We appreciate your choice in joining our ranks. We view you to have much potential. Welcome, Sakura Haruno." Hidan interrupted, "Jashin! You didn't spew that crap when I got here! Hell, you didn't even thank me in person!" Deidara snapped, "Maybe because you aren't that special, hmm? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was it, hmm." His hands laughed as Hidan started swearing. Pain growled and both members shut up. "Now," pain continued, "We will introduce each one of us- formally, Hidan." Hidan glared at Pain. Sasori introduced, "I am Sasori of the Red Sand, from Sunakagure. I'm quite sure that you remember me, given the fact that you almost did kill me." I bit my tongue and muttered, "Sorry." Deidara said, "I'm Deidara from Iwakagure." Konan answered, "Pain and I are from Amekagure." Kakuzu said- however muffled-, "Kakuzu, from Takikagure, the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls." Hidan cursed, "I wish I could make Jashin send you to Hell, but if you must know, I am the mighty Hidan of Yukagure!" Sakura rolled her eyes at him and he got red with anger. Kisame replied, "Hidan, no one cares. Anyways, I'm Kisame Hoshigaki of Kirikagure. I'm pleased to meet you!" He seemed sincere, so Sakura smiled at him. Zetsu's white half said, "I'm Zestu! I'm talking for the black me, too, since he doesn't want to talk!" The black half growled and glared at the white half- if that is possible. Itachi just stated, "You know who I am. Itachi Uchiha of Kohonakagure." Tobi gleefully informed, "Tobi does not want to tell where he is from, and just that Tobi's name is Tobi!" Sakura smiled confusedly at Tobi, but Deidara nodded and mouthed, 'just do that and you'll be fine.'

Konan said, "Well, to be considered an official member of the Akatsuki, you must slash your headband, to show that your affiliation is with the Akatsuki." Sakura nodded and Konan placed Sakura's headband in her hand along with a kunai. **Now is the moment… no last thoughts?** Inner Sakura chimed. _No, just that I'll really miss Hinata and Ino the most. Other than that, I'm ready._ Inner nodded and left Sakura alone. Sakura took the kunai, a deep breath, gathered her confidence, and **slashed** her headband- a perfect cut on the leaf symbol, just like Itachi's. The Akatsuki members smiled, obviously thrilled to have another member- the second girl, ever if you don't count the female summoning Pain. Itachi gave her a little smile- for like a second- and the other members- besides Pain and Konan who widened their eyes- gasped. Itachi turned and walked out of the room.

The other members were still watching Sakura and she asked, "Umm… are you guys okay?" Hidan shouted, "Okay? You gave me an f***ing shock! What did you do to make Itachi *gulps* **smile** at you?" "How is that a big deal? Unless he doesn't usually smile, what's the problem," I asked. Deidara answered, "Because he doesn't usually smile, like you just said; even the members who were here when he arrived have never seen the Uchiha smile." Sakura wondered _What would make him do that?_** Yeah! Maybe you're attractive!**_ Shut up, Inner! Wait- what do you mean by __**maybe**__?_ Inner gulped and closed herself off from Sakura's consciousness. Sakura made sure that no emotion showed on her face form her mental conversation with Inner Sakura as Konan gave her the Akatsuki cloak and let Sakura try it on. The cloak fitted her perfectly and she gave a little smile that was hidden by the chin-high collar. Sakura then put her headband in the exact same position it was when she arrived, to hold her bangs away from her face. Konan whispered, "Don't tell Pain this, but I'm thrilled to finally have another girl with us." Sakura nodded slightly and Hidan shouted, "What are you two bitches doing?" Konan's eyes darkened and she retorted, "What did you say, bastard?" Hidan smirked and yelled, "Come fight me then, bitch!" Konan made the ram hand seal and said, "_**Paper Angel Technique**_" Her body started to turn into paper and she became thousands of paper that fluttered towards Hidan. Hidan took out his scythe and started slashing at the papers. Sakura heard a scream emit from some of the papers Hidan cut. Blood started to flow on the paper, its origin unknown. Pain commanded, "**Stop**." Hidan ignored Pain and kept trying to cut Paper Konan. Pain whispered, "_**Almighty Push**_" and Hidan flew into the wall, as if pushed by some unseen force, and went through it. Hidan continued to fly through walls, until he reached the earth surrounding the underground base.

Pain kneeled next to Konan's reassembling body and asked, "Does anyone here know healing?" Everyone shook their heads- expect for Sakura. She walked forward and replied, "I do. I trained under Tsunade, the big-breasted Hokage, and one of the three legendary Sannin." Sakura laughed under her breath as she remembered what happened at Kohona only three days ago. Sakura knelt beside Konan's fully assembled body and put her hands on Konan's chest. A green mist appeared surrounding her hands. Sakura thought, _Now, for the extent of the injuries. A cut through her upper stomach, a piece of her lungs, most of the damage is in her legs._ Sakura looked up into Pain's Rinnegan eyes and said, "She got stabbed in her stomach, lungs, and legs. It'll take a while." Pain nodded, "I trust you to save Konan's life." Then he got up and ordered, "Everyone, leave the room. Sakura needs her space to focus." Everyone filed out slowly, Deidara and Sasori being the last to leave. They stood in the doorway and Deidara whispered, "If it helps, Sasori and I believe that you can save Konan's life, hmm." I nodded and they left.

When I was done, Konan groaned and Pain was instantly at her side. Sakura warned, "Give her some time to heal. Her body has to recover." Pain nodded and said, "Thank you, Sakura. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Sakura looked directly into his multi-ringed eyes and replied, "There is one thing. How come all of you are back? I thought most of you were either dead or gone." Pain looked up and hesitated. Sakura stood up and walked out of the room. Before she got out, she said, "Take your time. I understand if you want to be able to trust me first. Also, if you were wondering why I didn't ask you to apologize for what happened to Kohona, it's because I know you already repented. Naruto, the nine-tails jinchūriki and my friend, told me." With that said, she walked out of the room.

The next morning, Sakura found Itachi knocking on her door. He said, "Good morning. Leader-sama wanted me to show you our operations." Sakura remembered what everyone said the previous day about Itachi giving a smile to someone and asked, "Umm… About yesterday… you gave me a little smile, isn't that right?" Itachi darkened and retorted, "What are you implying?" Sakura stammered, "N-No, I just w-wanted to tell you t-that you should smile more often… I-It looks good on you…" Sakura looked towards the wall so she wouldn't blush more if she looked at Itachi. **Goodness! You're acting like Hinata before she became Naruto's girlfriend!**_ Inner! Shut up! I don't want to be his girlfriend!_** Yes you do! Actually, I can imagine you and Itachi in a relationship… No, scratch that! You two could have babies! You could name them- **_SHUT UP, Inner!_ Sakura put her mental walls up and tried to look back at Itachi. Itachi had his blank expression on and said, "Follow me." He turned and walked away, not stopping to see if she was following. Sakura frowned and trudged after him.

After many longer, complex turns, Sakura ended up in a wide room with a long table which she immediately guessed to be the dining room. Itachi began, "This is the-" "Dining room, obviously," Sakura cut in. Itachi turned to look at Sakura in the eyes and glowered at her. Sakura gulped and added, "Well, it is obvious; A wide, spacious room with a long table that could seat all of the members here?" Itachi snapped around and stalked off. Inner moaned, **He's hotter when he's mad, but why did you have to make him mad?** Sakura groaned and ignored Inner. Itachi rounded the corner and disappeared from Sakura's sight.

Sakura ran after him, only to be tackled by Tobi, who was shouting, "Deidara-senpai, Tobi found Sakura-chan! Itachi is here too!" With sudden hostility, Itachi growled, "You will regret the moment you yelled for the bomber." Then Tobi was flying towards the wall after Itachi kicked him. Itachi held out his hand for Sakura to take and she hesitantly grabbed it. Itachi pulled her up as she tried to get up by herself, ending in their faces being an inch from each other. Sakura could smell his breath on her, which smelled of cinnamon and mint. She looked into Itachi's eyes and moved her head a few centimeters closer. Itachi's stern expression softened and he moved his head forward, too. By now, their noses were touching. Tobi picked that exact moment to hop in between them and yelled, "No kissing! No kissing in front of Tobi! Bad, bad Sakura and Itachi! Tobi will tell Deidara-senpai!" Sakura broke away and shouted, "Like hell you will!" Then she gave Tobi one of her chakra-filled punches. Tobi didn't have enough time to teleport, so he went flying all the way into the dark corridor, only to be heard moments later colliding with someone who shouted, "What are you doing flying, you idiot, hmm?" Sakura turned to look back at Itachi, only to find that he had that blank look on his face again, as if nothing ever happened. Sakura sighed, "Well, I'm sorry that you had to see that." Itachi shrugged and said, "Follow me. I'll take you to our training area."

The training area was an **enormous** cavern, stretching over a few miles, with paper trees that Konan made to make it look like a forest in some parts. Itachi sat down and explained, "I'll go ahead and tell you our operations. First of all, our goal is to bring peace, as you are aware of, through power. Second, we operate in two-man cells; we have yet to figure out your pairing. Third, we have a schedule in which we will take turns doing chores, cooking dinner, and shopping for necessities. I would advise you to train with the other members, just to get to know them, and you could learn new things from them, too. If you have any questions on anything at all, feel free to ask me." Sakura listened carefully as she took in all of the information. Itachi turned, ready to leave and Sakura called, "Itachi, I'm sorry about… um, you know, what happened earlier." Itachi replied, "Think nothing of it. I will act as your mentor until you are confident enough. You are an ally from Kohona, after all." Itachi walked into the hideout again and Sakura smiled. Then she thought _…Why did Itachi kick Tobi? He did it with sudden hostility. I don't see any reason why he would do it. _**Well, not unless Tobi knows something. Maybe Tobi does. You should check it out. It could be important information.**_ Yeah… it is suspicious…_ Sakura got up and planned for her next course of action as she paced around the training area.

* * *

**Me: Yay! my longest chappie yet!**

**Sakura: Yep! I'm so proud, honey!**

**Ino: Keep it up!**

**Hinata: I knew you could do it!**

**Itachi: Congratulations...**

**Me: I wanted to do more, but I saved them for the next chapter! Also, I'm sorry for this late update_._ School work and whatnot.**

**Ino: *pats my shoulder* It's allright. You updated it. That's what matters.**

**Me: *smile* Well, hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to review! I have 48 reviews so far!**

**All (exepct Itachi): Don't forget to review!**


	8. Training, a Mission, and Some Love

"**Cherry Blossom, Crimson Eyes"**

**Special Thanks to: Inner Self, kaori and yoshi, Never-Land-4always, Akatsuki's a bang, Sakura-Hime Uchiha, KagomeAngel91, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, and xox Unleashed Butterfly xox! Thanks for the feedback, reviews, and wonderful, inspirational comments!**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, all the kunoichi would rule!

Talking/ actions

_Thoughts/ words_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Justus**_

* * *

**Part 8- "Training, a Mission, and Some Love"**

Days went by as Sakura got used to the Akatsuki. She figured out how to get around and _out_ of the base- though she wouldn't escape… well, not yet. It was exactly one week since she joined the Akatsuki when she got her first training session with another member- namely, Kakuzu. Early in the morning, she got up and went to cook breakfast in the 'kitchen'- which was just a room with a large slab of heated iron and various dining settings. Sakura looked around and decided on a simple breakfast- steamed rice with a bowl of miso soup for everyone. When Sakura was done and ready to take the first batch into the dining room, she turned into Kakuzu and almost fell. Sakura thought _Oh, crap! Who did I bump into? If it's Hidan, I'll just kick him, but… that height… it must be…_**Kakuzu! Oh, crap! It is him! Apologize before he goes into a fit!** Inner fretted. Sakura nervously looked up, into Kakuzu's blank, green eyes and red sclera and stammered, "K-Kakuzu, I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't see you t-there." Kakuzu said- muffled as always, "It's all right. I was looking for you." Sakura's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Kakuzu explained, "We want to train you, and since I'm the only one who can use all five elements, I'm the most suitable choice. We will begin our training at 10 AM, ok?" Sakura just nodded, dumbfounded.

After breakfast, Sakura walked out of the dining room, rubbing her right hand's knuckles. The reason for that action was because of Hidan…

(Flashback)

During breakfast, as everyone was settling in and looking at Sakura's cooking with magnificent awe… if you would call only Deidara and Kisame's mouths hanging open, drooling, while everyone else just sniffed the wonderful aroma of food- expect the Deva Path, Yahiko. Hidan smirked, "Finally someone picked up a cookbook and cooked some real food! Who did it this time?" Sakura put her hand up and smiled. Hidan's smirk fell, and he growled, "Goddamn it, why does the new bitch know how to cook, while the rest of you don't?" Sakura's 'anger mark' (A/N- you know, the one on characters' head when they get angry?) appeared and she retorted, "What about you, you masochist?" Hidan's eye twitched and he barked, "Wanna finish the fight Konan and I started?" Sakura glanced at Konan, who was covered in bandages from the torso and down, and told Hidan, "Never mind, bastard! I'm too mature for this kind of crap anyway! Let's eat breakfast!" Right after breakfast was over, Hidan chuckled, "Well, well, guess little pinky is quite wimpy! Hey, I rhym-" Sakura gathered half of her chakra and sent 1/8th of it towards her legs and feet, to help her soar over the table, and sent the rest to her right fist, which she used to punch Hidan into unconsciousness. Hidan was already unconscious as he sailed out of his chair and went through maybe 7 or 8 of the 5-meters thick walls that the hideout has a lot of. Deidara laughed, Sasori shook his head, Tobi- who hasn't touched his food- giggled …**How weird…,** Inner thought, Itachi kept his blank expression, Kisame laughed uproariously, Konan smirked, Kakuzu rolled his eyes, and Yahiko frowned. Sakura got out of her seat, rubbing her right hand, and called over her shoulder, "Sorry, everyone! See you at 10'o clock, Kakuzu!" Sakura walked out of the room saying something along the lines of "I should have brought my gloves… No, I should bring my gloves whenever I'll be near Hidan… I'm so going to kill him!" Deidara sweatdropped and Kakuzu muttered, "…And I'm going to be the one training her and trying to evade all these punches…" Konan smiled and said, "That's one of the things I like about her! The bastard deserves it!" She looked at the hole in which Hidan flew through, and saw him in the middle of exactly the **9****th**wall, smoking and groaning. Konan thought, _She will be a powerful ally… and a girl on top of that! Even better!_ Konan looked at the table and saw that everyone was impressed by Sakura's strength and smiled to no one in particular.

(Flashback ends)

Sakura walked to her room and put on her new outfit, her Akatsuki cloak, and underneath, a black skirt with black thigh-hugging shorts, black silk tank top with a mesh body shirt on top. Sakura picked up her gloves and thought, _Well, if Hidan is already conscious, better be prepared to knock him out… again! _**Heh, I like your thinking! I enjoyed it, too! **Sakura smiled and took a breath. She walked out of her room with determination to succeed her plan.

When Sakura finally arrived to the training grounds, Kakuzu was already there, sitting on a rock. Sakura said, "Hey, Kakuzu! What will we be training with today?" Kakuzu replied, "First, I want to know what your Elemental Chakra is. You know how to do this?" Sakura answered, "Well, I've heard about a method, but never tried it…" Kakuzu sighed, "No matter, I will help you discover it." He took out a slip of paper and explained, "This is the paper that comes from a tree that grows and feeds on chakra. It is very sensitive to chakra. Five different things might happen when you try to channel your chakra in it, which will then determine what element your chakra is. If your affinity is fire, the paper will turn to ash; if wind, it will split into two; if lighting, it will wrinkle; if earth, it will turn into dirt and crumble; if water, it will become wet or damp. Are you ready?" Sakura nodded and Kakuzu handed her the slip and Sakura took a deep breath and channeled her chakra. Sakura thought, _It would be cool if I had wind or lighting… _**Sorry, but I don't think that either will be possible… You have a different chakra than wind or lighting wielders…**_ Did you really have to dampen my spirits? Whatever!_ Then the paper turned brown and crumbled away.

Sakura looked at the lump of dirt on her hand and whispered, "My affinity… its earth…" Kakuzu chuckled, "I had a feeling. After seeing you twice in action and one of them was a close-up. Your punches… they are powerful, like the earth." Sakura replayed what happened during breakfast in her mind and realized, _He's right! How could I have not noticed?_ Kakuzu stood up and said, "Well, I'm sure that you know I possess all five elemental affinities. I will tell you that the element you are weakest to is lighting, but you are at your strongest when you are up against or working with a water user. I will train you with using earth style ninjustus. Don't expect me to go easy with you!" Sakura nodded vigorously and Kakuzu leaped at her, hands outstretched.

Sakura dodged the attack and jumped to her right. Kakuzu growled, "What are you doing? Fight me! Don't run away!" Sakura replied, "Who said that I was running away? I'm analyzing you! And a medic ninja should never get hit!" Kakuzu shouted, "You are not just a medic anymore! You are a medic ninja and an Akatsuki member now! Akatsuki members are considered dangerous! You have to be a threat!" Sakura sighed and glared at Kakuzu. "So, you want me to defeat you? All the training I did under Tsunade was not for nothing!" Sakura dodged again as Kakuzu attacked her, but she delivered a powerful kick as a counterattack to his ribs and he flew upwards. He had a look of shock on his face as Sakura jumped over him. He twisted around, ready to attack her with his detaching limbs, only to receive a chakra punch from her, right in the middle of his face. He could feel the shockwave of her attack as he spiraled downwards and slammed into the ground. When the smoke cleared, He found himself lodged in the ground, with Sakura standing over him. She held out a hand and Kakuzu gruffly took it. Sakura bragged, "That was a move I call **Cherry Blossom Impact**. Quite powerful, isn't it?" When he stood up, he muttered, "I didn't think that you would be this strong… Guess I should start training you on ninjustu. It seems to be your weakest forte." Sakura frowned and nodded. She added, "I'm weak at genjustu, too… I can dispel them, but not use them." Kakuzu nodded and replied, "I'll teach you some simple Earth Style ninjustu. First of all, can you make shadow clones?" Sakura answered, "I can only make up to three shadow clones… I'm not experienced in that area." Kakuzu nodded slowly and offered, "Well, I will teach you how to make **Earth Style: Shadow Clone**. This technique creates a clone made of mud of you. Since it's made of mud, it can continue to reform and mold itself back to its original shape. After reverting to mud, it can hold the opponent in place." Sakura's eye gleamed as she thought of what she could do with that power. Sakura and Kakuzu spent all morning training on different Earth Style techniques. By the evening, Sakura had already learned three Earth Styles: _**Earth Style: Shadow Clone**__, __**Earth Style: Rock Staff**__, and __**Earth Style: Stone Armor**_. She wanted to learn Kakuzu's _**Earth Style: Earth Spear**_, but he refused, saying that she was exhausted. Sakura asked, "Well, when will we train again?" Kakuzu replied, "Maybe in a week. Try training with the others. Maybe Hidan…?" Sakura's eyebrow twitched as he said that and she growled, "What a _wonderful _idea! I can beat him up as much as I want and still not kill him! Though, I'll have to be careful to not get cut with his scythe… Just _wonderful_!" Kakuzu chuckled nervously. Inner interrupted, **You're acting insane, you know? Tone it down, okay? All the insanity is reserved for Hidan. Though, I do like Kakuzu's idea!** Sakura mentally rolled her eyes and thanked Kakuzu. She ran out of the training area, ready to eat dinner.

As she was walking to her room, ready to change into her 'sleep clothes' when she heard a growl, right behind the corner and stopped in her tracks. She then hears two voices, one sounded like Itachi and the other belonged to someone she didn't know. The stranger said, "You don't need to know my plan. It doesn't involve you, only your younger brother, Itachi." So it _was_ Itachi. Then Itachi replied, "Sakura knows of Sasuke's plan. I don't doubt that she will definitely interfere with your plans, Madara." Sakura gasped, _Madara? Madara Uchiha? That can't be! He died when he fought against Senju!_ 'Madara' looked in Sakura's direction and said, "Come out, whoever you are." Sakura thought, _Good! He doesn't know that it is me yet! What should I do? Wait! A shadow clone!_ Sakura made the seal for a shadow clone and poured and molded her earth chakra in it. A clone of Sakura rose from the earth and transformed into a tall, man with a shark-looking appearance. In less than five seconds, there was a perfect duplicate of Kisame Hoshigaki standing in front of her. 'Kisame' walked out of hiding and said, "Hey, Itachi! Hey, Tobi! Sorry for eavesdropping!" Madara/Tobi sighed, "It was just you, Kisame… I thought it would be Deidara or somebody from this foolish organization… I'm leaving." As they were talking, Sakura backed away, farther into the corridor and—started running. She turned the corner just as 'Tobi' disappeared into the shadows, but 'Tobi' looked at her long enough for her to ascertain that she saw a red eye with three tomoes in in out of the hole in his orange swirl mask. She stopped in front of Itachi and said, "Was that Tobi? What are you doing here, Itachi?" Itachi frowned and replied, "None of your business, Sakura. What are _you_ doing here?" 'Kisame' said, "Relax, Itachi. Sakura hasn't done anything." Then 'Kisame' transformed into the real clone. Itachi's eyes widened and he whispered, "I should have known. Kisame would not follow me anywhere if I didn't ask him to. Nice clone, Sakura. How much did you hear of the conversation between Madara and me?" Sakura replied, "Just the last part of it… So, Tobi is Madara? He is planning to attack Kohona with Sasuke, Kabuto, and Taka, isn't he?" Itachi sighed, "What am I going to do with you? I can't let you be alone now that Madara suspects you… Come with me…" Sakura released her clone, which sank into the earth, and followed Itachi.

The following morning, during breakfast, in which Yahiko ordered Sakura and Hidan to sit as far away as possible- at the opposite sides at the end of the dining table. After breakfast, the Human Path walked up behind Sakura and Itachi, who were the last to leave the room, and told them, "We have taken into consideration your offer, Itachi. We agree to your pairing. Kisame will stay here and guard the base. Your first mission will be this: Go to Kohona and do a check on the Nine-Tails jinchūriki." Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of Naruto. When the Human Path left, she turned on Itachi, saying, "What the hell was that? My first mission is with you? Do a check on Naruto? Go to _Kohona_? What the HELL?" Itachi shook his head and explained, "Madara already suspects you. I cannot leave you alone. Kisame is fine with my decision to pair up with you." Sakura calmed a little, but then she asked, "Naruto? Why are we checking on Naruto?" Itachi sighed, "Naruto was the one who changed Nagato and since all of us survived, naturally, Nagato would want to protect the 'one' the prophecy foretells will save the world. And with him being the leader, his word is absolute." Sakura nodded and said, "Guess I'll go and get ready. I'll meet you in front of the hideout, ok?" Itachi nodded once and left. Sakura walked towards her room with a jumble of thoughts in her head: _Madara? Naruto? Itachi and me? What is happening?_

When she walked outside, she saw Itachi waiting for her, sitting on a rock. Sakura shouted, "I'm ready, Itachi! Let's go!" Itachi stood up as Sakura caught up with him and started walking. Sakura asked him, "You know that the village still thinks of the Akatsuki as enemies. Only a few know what really happened…" Itachi replied, "I know. It's quite typical for the Hokage to retain information from the citizens. The current Hokage doesn't want confusion and panic on her hands." Sakura figured that Itachi's reasoning was right and nodded. Itachi informed, "This will be a long journey. We will have to go past the outer edges of Sunakagure and through the forests of Kohonakagure. It'll take two days… Are you ready?" Sakura nodded and said, "Let's go!"

Two days later, two figures in black cloaks with red clouds and conical straw hats sped through the forests of Kohona. Itachi said, "Stop here. This is where the barrier starts." Sakura stopped and looked at Itachi quizzically. Itachi explained, "Kohona has a barrier in which sensor-type ninja will inform the Hokage if someone intrudes. Since I was once an ANBU, I have the password to pass through the barrier unseen. You will have to keep in contact with my body as we pass through." Sakura blushed as she imagined Itachi carrying her in his arms, but Itachi held out his hand instead. Sakura thought, _He's going to let me __**hold**__ his hand?_ Sakura took it and Itachi muttered something under his breath. The air in front of them shimmered and Itachi pulled Sakura with him through the shimmering part. Sakura didn't feel anything as she passed the barrier, but she was disappointed when Itachi took his perfect hand out of hers. Itachi said, "We will have to be quick. It is very likely that someone will see us and try and warn the Hokage and Jonins. You cannot make any form of communication with anyone here. Do you understand?" Sakura frowned and nodded. They sped through the forest, stopping right outside the village's great walls. Itachi asked, "Are you ready? This will have to be quick." Sakura nodded. They jumped over the wall. Unknowingly, an ANBU was standing in a tree nearby and jumped towards the Hokage's office.

Sakura and Itachi ran around the edges of town, Sakura was searching for Naruto's chakra signature. She stopped and pointed to her right, "Naruto is straight ahead. We can go and check up on him and then go out the other side." Itachi nodded and set off, with Sakura trailing behind him.

Sakura used her _**Chakra Enhanced Strength**_ to overcome Itachi and jumped in an alley. Itachi jumped in after her and asked, "Is he nearby?" Sakura replied, "Yeah, but he's not alone. We will have to just wait until he —wait a minute? Are those signatures… Ino, Hinata, and Sai? Yes, it is them!" Itachi said, "Your friends? We cannot make any kind of contact with anyone else besides the jinchūriki." Sakura pleaded, "But they know! We can trust them! Please, Itachi?" Itachi sighed, "Fine. Only because I believe you. But at the first sight of danger, we are out of here. Do you understand?" Sakura exclaimed, "Thank you! I owe you one!" Sakura jumped into the rooftop and went towards Ino's house. Itachi followed, muttering "Yes, you owe me one…" with a dreading feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Sakura picked the lock on Ino's living room window and sat on Ino's couch, next to Itachi, waiting for her friends to arrive. Itachi wondered, "Will they even show up?" Sakura answered, "They always do. Just wait." Then, as if on cue, the front door opened and Ino was saying, "Welcome to my beautiful, incredible, perfect home!" Naruto asked, "You mean your boring, too-sweet smelling, and bare home?" Sakura heard a thwack and a groan from Naruto and giggled. Hinata scolded, "See, you need to stop ruining moments, Naruto!" Sai added, "How typical of you, Naruto." Naruto moaned, "No need to gang up on me, everyone!" Sakura stood up and said, "Yeah. How have you been, Naruto?" Naruto said, "Just fine, Sakura. Wait? Sakura? You're back?" Ino exclaimed, "Yeah it was her voice! It came from the living room!" Ino rushed to put the lights on. When they did, she gasped and squeaked, "S-Sakura? Why are you…?" The others filed in the room and each of them gave identical gasps of horror. Sakura asked, "What's wrong, guys?" Inner shouted, **You IDIOT! You have been gone for over two weeks and you show up in an Akatsuki cloak and Itachi- who is supposed to be dead- standing behind you, to boot!** Sakura bit her lip as she realized how stupid she was. Hinata recovered first and stepped forward, "Sakura? Why are you in an Akatsuki cloak? Why is Itachi Uchiha behind you? What's going on?" Sakura bowed her head and explained, "I had to leave… I'm sorry, but it was the only choice. Itachi is my, umm, mentor in the Akatsuki. I'll tell you more, only if you decide to not freak out or attack me." Hinata, always the calm one, nodded and replied, "I'm sure we won't do either of those things. Right, everyone?" The others recovered and nodded. Naruto asked, "One thing… Could you tell Itachi to turn off his Sharingan? It's freaking me out."

After everyone settled, Itachi with his deactivated Sharingan, Ino and Hinata with tear-filled eyes, Sai watching Itachi warily, and Naruto beaming at Sakura. Sakura explained everything instantly and when she was done, Naruto whispered, "Sasuke couldn't have- He wouldn't- Not after he came back willingly… It can't be true, Sakura!" Itachi finally spoke, "It is true. Madara has said that much." Hinata stammered, "B-But Madara Uchiha is d-dead. It can't be." Sakura shook her head. "Madara is still very much alive," Sakura whispered. Ino asked, "Can't you just come back? You're already here… The Akatsuki will have to go through the village to get to you." Sakura groaned, "I would if I could, but the village has already branded me a traitor. The Akatsuki is the only place left for me." A crow dove through the walls and entered Itachi. He warned, "ANBU are coming here. We must leave now!" Sakura got up and said, "Keep this meeting a secret, please! I don't know when I can ever communicate with you guys again. I hope I haven't dragged you into anything dangerous. Good-bye…" Ino hastily stood up and spoke, "Please use the back door. We will keep this a secret. Good luck and good-bye…" "Be safe and good-bye," Hinata repeated. Naruto frowned, "I hope you'll stay safe, Sakura…" Sai nodded and gave a little smile. Sakura smiled at them and ran out of the house, with Itachi by her side.

As they ran over rooftops with ANBU chasing them from left, right, and behind, Itachi sighed, "I should have made it short and knocked them out, giving us time to escape." Sakura growled, "Don't you talk about my friends like that! Focus on getting out first, then you can pester me all you want!" Itachi quieted and ignored Sakura. An ANBU jumped up from the alley in front of the roof The two Akatsuki members were planning to cross. Sakura kept going and used _**Cherry Blossom Impact **_on the ANBU, directly in his face, making him lose his mask and spiral into a building- most likely with a major fracture on his skull and a broken jaw. Sakura sighed, "Thank goodness I brought my fighting gloves." Itachi informed, "You'll be using that move more than you will expect. There are more ANBU ahead." Sakura cursed, picked up a few hunks of debris from Pain's invasion of Kohona on the roof, and shouted, "_**Earth Style: Rock Staff**_!" and threw the rock- recently-turned-rock staff in front of her. The staff went over three houses and then down the third house's alleyway, in which a scream and thud sounded. Sakura looked behind her and saw shurikens flying towards Itachi. Inner shouted,_**Earth Style: Stone Armor**_**!** Sakura hardened her back side and jumped behind Itachi. The shurikens deflected and she did a back flip. As she was twisting in the air, she summoned seven _**Rock Staffs**_ and threw them at the ANBU chasing them. The ANBU behind spread out and Itachi used _**Fire Style: Great Fireball Justu**_ on the ANBU in front, causing them to disperse, too. Sakura and Itachi jumped in the smoke and Itachi took Sakura's hand, pulling her along with him. When they emerged, they were right in front of the great wall. Sakura didn't have time to jump, so she used her _**Cherry Blossom Impact**_ and made a hole in the great wall. She bit her lip and thought, _Sorry, Kohona._ Itachi jumped ahead of her and she followed him away from Kohona.

The next morning, Sakura and Itachi were closing in to the border between Amekagure and Sunakagure after an all-night escapade across Sunakagure. Itachi asked, "Did you get enough sleep last night?" Sakura hissed, "If you call waking up being half buried in the sand a good night's sleep, then yes!" Itachi sighed, "What a sense of humor you hav-" Suddenly, Sakura stopped and pushed Itachi with some of her chakra enhanced strength. As Itachi flew through the air, confused, Sakura did a powerful jump and then did a backwards somersault through the air. A second later, a very familiar puppet launched out of the sand where they were standing a moment ago, only to find no one nearby. Two more rose and from the first puppet, a man with a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red tie around his waist and face paint came out. A woman in a short-sleeved black one that reached down to her legs, with slits along the side, a very revealing neckline, with black gloves came out of the second puppet. Sakura landed softly in the sand and called, "Kankuro! Temari! How have you two been?" Then the sand started to wrap around Sakura's legs, making her do another backwards somersault, landing around fifteen feet away from the body emerging from the sand. The body turned out to be the fifth Kazekage- Gaara. Temari's eyes widened as she heard Sakura's voice and she said, "It can't be… Is that you, Sakura Haruno of Kohonakagure?" Sakura replied, "Yep! You just changed your outfit again? I like it!" Temari stammered, "Y-You changed y-your ou-outfit, too…" Kankuro asked, "Sakura, did you join the Akatsuki?" Sakura smiled sweetly and said, "Yes! I've improved greatly!" Kankuro frowned, "I-I don't understand… Why would you…"

Gaara said, "No, You can't be deceived by her looks! We haven't seen Sakura for a while, for all we know, this might not be Sakura!" Sakura moaned, "Come on, guys! It is me! I just need to get home, which is right across your border. Hope to see you all soon!" Sakura ran towards Itachi, only to be stopped by a wall of sand that sprouted up. Gaara whispered, "Sorry, but we can't let you pass. You see, you are in the Akatsuki… I wish it didn't have to come down to this…" Gaara used _**Sand Binding Technique**_ and immediately, huge claws of sand surrounded Sakura. She cursed and used chakra to jump out of the top hole, which wasn't closed yet. Then, to Gaara's surprise, she twisted in the air and used her _**Cherry Blossom Impact**_ on Temari, who was sneaking up from behind. Temari caught the full blow of the justu in her stomach. She flew downwards, crashing into the sand and making an incredible shockwave, blowing Kankuro, Itachi, and Gaara into sand dunes. Kankuro used his Crow to catch him and Gaara used the sand to soften his fall, however, Itachi went crashing into the sand dunes. Sakura thought, _Oh, crap! I'll never hear the end of it from Itachi!_ Sakura recounted the encounter with Fuen, a woman who attacked Kohona. She vaguely remembered the seals Fuen made for _**Poison Moth Genjustu**_. **No time to think about it! Temari is still disoriented and won't be able to use her iron fan to blow the poison away! Try it out now!** Sakura made several hand seals and discharged chakra from her fingertips. Purple dust flew towards Gaara and Kankuro, Gaara shielded himself with sand and Kankuro leaped in his puppet as the poison reached them. Sakura giggled, "You know, those don't do anything… well, except poison you!" Sakura could see Gaara's eyes widen and hear Kankuro's gasp as seeing that while they were under the effects of the poison, they didn't see her walk beside them. Sakura remembered Konohamaru's _**Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique**_ and sent it into the minds of Gaara and Kankuro, who both suffered a massive nosebleed and fainted. Temari was unlucky, as she got caught in that justu and fainted at the image.

Sakura giggled at their reactions and walked over to find Itachi, only to find him lying on the ground, with a pool of blood trickling from his nose. Sakura frowned and thought, _How sad. He got caught in the genjustu. Maybe seeing his brother with Sai could have been too much of a shock to him._** How terrible! What if he is… umm, u know?** Sakura's eyes widened and she thought, _Too graphic! How disgusting! But I'm sure that he is straight. Right?_ If, at that moment one looked into Inner Sakura's world, one world see her scratching the back of his neck nervously and making an mind bubble that says, _Please, Please let him be straight!_ But telling Sakura, **I'm sure that he is! He must be your destined partner!** Sakura sighed, comforted to hear reassurance from Inner and gently shook Itachi awake. Itachi's eyelids fluttered and Sakura watched the waking Itachi, who had a very vulnerable look on his face. She imagined that perfect face kissing her with those perfect lips and sighed. Itachi took in Sakura's close proximity and stared at her tenderly. Sakura looked into Itachi's nearing eyes and lips and thought, _There will be no one to stop us like last time._ Itachi took her face in his hands and stroked her lips with his thumb. Then Itachi kissed her.

* * *

**Me: SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! High School sucks! So does homework! That and I had a Writers' Block!**

**Hinata: Aww... It'll be alright!**

**Ino: I'll say! Finally, we minor characters get a part in the story!**

**Me: You all have always been important characters in the story!**

**Sakura: Aww, Thanks!**

**Itachi: You are the main character, honey.**

**Sakura: That's right! *giggles* Love you, Itachi-kun!**

**Itachi: *Kisses Sakura***

**Hinata: So beautiful!**

**Ino: I want Sai to kiss me like that!**

**Me: Wait a bit later! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
